Knight Crusader
The Thirteen Crusaders are a group of legendary knights sworn to the protection of Graal. The Crusaders While all the knights are proficiently trained in swordplay, each has adapted a weapon style that has become their signature. * Lancelot - The first knight wields a sword and shield. * Gareth - The second knight attacks with a lance. * Lamorak - The third knight wields a rod and casts fire magic. * Galahad - The fourth knight attacks with a mace. * Balin - The fifth knight attacks with dual short swords. * Mordred - The sixth knight attacks with a greathammer. * Kay - The seventh knight wields a wand and casts ice magic. * Safir - The eighth knight wields a pair of hand-blades. * Meliodas - The ninth knight wields a staff and casts Lightning magic. * Pellinore - The tenth knight attacks with a halberd. * Gawain - The eleventh knight attacks with a battle ax. * Tristan - The twelfth knight wields with a bow and arrow. * Arthur - The thirteenth knight attacks with a greatsword. Background Lancelot Known for his good looks as much as for his expert swordsmanship, Lancelot is one of the most popular Crusaders with the public. He wields the legendary sword Arondight. Gareth Close friends with Lancelot, they often pair up on missions both in the field and out on town. He is also Gawain's half-brother. Lamorak A mage-knight that keeps mostly to himself. His fellow Crusaders are sometimes bemused by his dark demeanor, but none question his brilliance in fire magic. Galahad A friend of Gareth and Lancelot, he still chastises them for their hijinks, believing that Crusaders especially should be held to the highest moral standards. His younger brother Galavant looks up to him as his hero. Balin A young man from Istán who has tried to overcome his past, he is both saddened and angered by his brother Balan's decision to become a criminal and a rival of the Crusaders. Morgan A brash knight from Celandis, much of his military success is an attempt to distinguish himself from his sister, the powerful witch-druid Morrigan. Kay A mage-knight that specializes in ice magic, Kay wields the wand like a rapier, creating beautiful and deadly works of ice. For a long time, she held the distinction of being the only female in the elite Crusaders until the recruitment of Safir and Pellinore. Safir A deadly fighter from Istán, this martial knight prefers to use claws and katars. She replaces Bedivere, who fought with a flail. Meliodas A mage-knight with a quick wit and airy, easygoing nature that belies his sharp eye and intellect. Pellinore The third female to be recruited into the Crusaders, replacing Gaheris, who fought with a falchion. Gawain Gareth's half-brother and one of Arthur's closest friends, he has fought many battles for Arthur wielding his mighty battle ax. Tristan The most skilled archer in Graal, Tristan is also a close friend to Gawain and Arthur. Arthur A calm, mostly unflappable leader.